True Feelings
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Summary: Mac está decidido a decirle a Bloo lo que siente por él y para poder confesarse decide escribirle una carta. Bloo siguiendo un consejo de Frankie, también escribe una carta con sus sentimientos más profundos dirigidos a su creador ¿podrán llegar a decir lo que sienten? ¿acaso su amistad podría llegar a cambiar? [Bloo x Mac] dejen reviews.


Nota: ¡Hola Animalitos de Dross!

Tal vez este no sea el mejor One-Shot que se me haya ocurrido escribir de "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends" o Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios en Latinoamérica xD pero…hice mi mejor esfuerzo para que quedara lo más original posible.

Así que, si encuentran alguna similitud con el One-Shot "Cartas de amor" del ficker _TheHandOfTheDarkness_ es…solo mera coincidencia, ya que para hacer este One-Shot me base en un fanart que hice hace unas pocas semanas n_n

En fin, los personajes de "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends" no me pertenecen si no al puto amo de la animación Craig McCracken, pero la historia es de MI propiedad (casi xD). Echo de menos la serie, no sé porque Cartoon Network ya no la transmite u_u pero me siento bien haciendo fanarts con sus personajes, en especial con Mac y Bloo.

Oh, me olvidaba decirles que en este fanfic…Bloo es humano, no sé cuando comencé a verlo así y a dibujarlo de esa manera, quizás lo hacía desde que era niña y no me di cuenta de ello jajajaja

Ya que, no tengo nada más que decir, dejaré los comentarios personales para el final del One-Shot… ¡A trabajar!

* * *

 _"_ _Esta enfermedad que tengo me hace parecer un poco tonto  
por saber las consecuencias y portarme así" _

_Vampi- Babasónicos_

Mac corrió por el segundo piso de la mansión, nadie entendía que estaba pasando, parecía que intentaba huir de algo o quizás de alguien, si, estaba huyendo de alguien y ese alguien era su mejor amigo imaginario, Bloo. Subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo llegando al techo, una vez ahí se apoyó en la baranda ¿por qué estás cosas le pasaban a él? Había vuelto a fallar, convenció a Bloo de estar solos por un momento con la intención de lograr lo que quería hacer: entregarle a Bloo una carta con sus sentimientos hacia él, pero el peliazul recordó que tenía algo "muy importante" que buscar en su habitación por lo cual regresaron con los demás.

Tenía que pensar lo que había hecho, cuando llegaron le había entregado por fin la carta a Bloo, ahora que lo analizaba mejor… su mejor amigo podría rechazarlo y eso le dolería, Mac quería a Bloo más que a nada en el mundo y a pesar de que probablemente la sociedad los repudiaría o los criticara respecto a su extraña relación (siempre y cuando Bloo lo aceptara), ya no le importaba, a pesar de eso lo seguiría queriendo y seguirían siendo amigos, eso nunca cambiaría.

-Bien, será mejor que lo espere aquí si es que decide venir-pensó el niño. Observó el cielo, faltaban algunos minutos para que anocheciera y tuviera que volver a casa, su mente comenzó a llevarlo a divagar en los momentos que había vivido junto a Bloo.

Todo había comenzado con la llegada de aquel niño llamado "Barry" quien en realidad resultó ser una chica imaginaria, Berry, disfrazada para poder llamar la atención del peliazul y que casi intentó matarlo por segunda vez, a pesar del intento de muerte por parte de Berry, lograron detenerla. Al pasar ese día, se dio cuenta de que se estaba poniendo algo celoso y quizás un poco posesivo, pero nunca lo había pensado de esa manera, desde ese momento supo que sentía algo por Bloo y se dio cuenta de que lo quería, no, eso era poco…lo amaba con todas las fuerzas de su ser y siempre lo supo, lo supo por la calidez que sentía en su interior cada vez que el peliazul lo veía, pero aún así prefería no captar esas señales; ignorar a su corazón y solo escuchar lo que su mente tenía que decirle por temor a lo que pasara entre ellos o lo que opinaran los demás.

Usaba a Frankie como una excusa para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero simplemente no podía hacerse eso a sí mismo y mucho menos a Frankie, entonces después de practicar ese día lo que le diría a su mejor amigo y de darse valor a sí mismo, decidió escribirle una carta de confesión esperando que sus sentimientos más sinceros llegaran al corazón de su amigo imaginario, mientras pensaba en esto, escuchó un sonido detrás de él. Pudo ver a Bloo de pie a sus espaldas, respirando entrecortadamente, con las manos en las rodillas y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas producto del esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para subir corriendo hasta ahí.

Bloo se quedó en la habitación después de que Mac le haya dado la carta ¿acaso era posible? No, eso no tenía sentido ¿por qué le daría una carta a él? A Mac le gustaba Frankie, es por eso que había decidido no decirle nada al castaño respecto a sus sentimientos y callar el dolor que sentía cada vez que este miraba de forma algo tonta a la pelirroja.

Así es, el peliazul quería a su mejor amigo (y creador) más de lo que podía llegar a querer a sus amigos y más de lo que podía llegar a quererse a sí mismo si es que eso era posible, el dolor que sentía dentro de sí a veces era horrible, se sentía muy mal por no poder estar con Mac de esa manera y poder decirle lo que sentía por él, se confiaban casi cualquier cosa y el peliazul quería saber si su creador tenía los mismos sentimientos y si eran correspondidos. Pero al final, había aprendido a controlar sus impulsos, su dolor, su tristeza, hablaba con normalidad con su mejor amigo y cada vez que se abrazaban sentía una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo con tanta intensidad, una intensidad que no había experimentado con nadie más. Aunque después de separarse, se sentía tan adolorido…lo único que deseaba hacer era encerrarse en su habitación y no salir jamás.

Su amor por él había comenzado hacía un tiempo atrás, un año para ser exactos, se encontraba en su habitación la cual compartía tambien junto a sus amigos: Wilt, Eduardo y Coco.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _Había estado llorando solo un largo rato, sentado sobre una almohada que colocó en el suelo junto a la pared, creyo por un momento que nadie lo escucharía, pero estaba equivocado, Frankie escucho su sollozo y dejo lo que estaba haciendo para ir a su habitación y ver que había pasado._

 _-Bloo ¿Qué pasa?_ _-preguntó Frankie, no recibió respuesta alguna de parte del peliazul quien solo desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. La chica decidió acercarse y se arrodilló hasta quedar a su altura, puso una mano en el hombro de Bloo sintiendo como temblaba, como su respiración se aceleraba debido al llanto-oye ¿estás bien? Tienes que decirme que te está pasando, si no, no te podré ayudar-_

 _Bloo se calmó un poco, como pudo comenzó a contarle a la pelirroja todo lo que le estaba pasando y como se sentía cuando estaba cerca de Mac, le dijo que no sabía que le pasaba ni porque se sentía de esa forma, él peliazul creía que se estaba enfermando o algo así._ _Cuando acabo de hablar, Frankie llegó a una simple conclusión con tan solo escuchar todo lo que le estaba pasando a Bloo: estaba enamorado._

 _-_ _¿Sabes algo? Creo que deberías decirle…luchar por ello ¿cómo sabría lo que sientes si no se lo dices?-preguntó Frankie queriendo ayudar a su amigo._

 _-Solo quiero que Mac sea feliz. Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en escucharme, Frankie pero no hay esperanzas_ _-le respondió Bloo desanimado._

 _-Tú solo dilo y quizás él corresponda a tus sentimientos-le sugirió la pelirroja._

 _-No lo creo, a él le gustas tú-pensó Bloo, en lugar de decir eso, cambió la frase-no lo creo, él me odiaría si se lo digo-_

 _Eso en parte era verdad, ya que el pequeño peliazul tenía miedo de que su mejor amigo y creador lo odiara si se enteraba de que estaba enamorado de él._

 _-Podrías…podrías sorprenderte ¿qué tienes que perder?_

 _-Ah, no sé...creo que mejor lo dejo así-respondió Bloo desanimado y queriendo terminar ya mismo con la conversación, le resultaba algo vergonzoso tener que hablar de esto con Frankie._

 _-¿Y entonces? ¿qué harás?-preguntó Frankie_

 _-¿Vivir con este sentimiento hasta que muera? No se oye tan mal…_

 _-Bloo, en la guerra y el amor todo se vale. Y esto definitivamente es amor-dijo Frankie poniéndose seria-¿te doy un consejo? Será mejor que dejes de llorar y lamentarte por esto, por una vez en tu vida ve a decirle a Mac lo que sientes. Si él no te corresponde, eso no cambiara nada, él no te va a odiar por decirle que estas enamorado…su amistad seguirá durando, de eso estoy segura-_

 _-B-Bien, haré lo que me dices. Gracias, Frankie._

 _-De nada, para eso están los amigos ¿no?_

 _*Fin flashback*_

* * *

Recordó el consejo que le había dado Frankie mientras se daba cuenta de que no se había percatado en ningún momento de las miradas y sonrisas secretas que Mac le dirigía. La manera dulce y tierna en la que le hablaba solo a él, ya ni siquiera miraba a la pelirroja del mismo modo en que lo hacía con él. Con algo de nervios, rompió el sobre que contenía la carta, sacó el papel doblado y leyó lo que Mac había escrito:

 **Bloo:**

 _Si estás leyendo esta carta, significa que por fin tuve el valor para dártela. No sé cuando comenzó todo esto, ni cuando comencé a tener estos sentimientos hacia ti pero…lo único que sé es que me gustas, no, no es solamente eso, te amo, más que a nada y a nadie en este mundo._

 _Si estás de acuerdo, quisiera que estemos juntos para siempre, que tú y yo seamos pareja. En caso de que salí corriendo (probablemente lo haya hecho) ven a buscarme, te espero en el techo de la mansión._

 _Mac._

Al terminar de leer la carta, por alguna extraña razón, Bloo se sintió el ser más feliz del mundo. Revisó su habitación buscando lo que había venido a buscar, levantó su almohada encontrando la carta que había escrito con sus sentimientos dirigidos hacia el castaño, la recogió y salió corriendo de la habitación subiendo las escaleras hasta el techo de la mansión sosteniendo la carta de Mac en su mano izquierda y la suya propia en su mano derecha. Al llegar, vio a Mac observando el cielo, este se volteo rápidamente nada más lo escuchó llegar.

-M-Mac…-dijo Bloo una vez que logró recuperar la respiración por haber subido casi corriendo las escaleras hasta el techo de la mansión.

-¿Bloo? ¿Qué tienes ahí?-preguntó Mac viendo el sobre en la mano de su mejor amigo imaginario.

-B-Bueno, e-es algo parecido a lo que tú me diste-le respondió el peliazul desviando la mirada algo nervioso.

-Entonces, ¿si leíste la carta?-preguntó Mac a lo que su amigo solo se limitó a asentir-y… ¿qué opinas?-

-Ah, c-creo que es lindo lo que escribiste para mí-le respondió Bloo acercándose a Mac, por primera vez en su vida se sentía en paz, le entregó su carta algo avergonzado, este la abrió y comenzó a leer lo que el peliazul había escrito en ella:

Mac:

 _Es muy difícil para mí decir esto, porque…nunca había sentido esto por nadie más y es la primera vez que siento algo así. Lo que quiero decir es…que…me gustas, estoy enamorado de ti y eres lo más importante en mi vida, no puedo imaginar un momento en el que no estés junto a mí._

 _No me importa lo que digan los demás, no me importa lo que pase con nosotros, incluso si nos llegan a separar, algún día nos volveremos a ver ¿no? creo que hay una frase que dice "el amor siempre encuentra una manera" no lo sé…_

 _En fin, quiero pasar mi vida contigo y que estemos juntos en algún lugar que nos lo permita._

 _Bloo._

-Entonces… ¿esto era la cosa "importante" que querías ir a buscar cuando me pediste volver a tu habitación?-le preguntó Mac, giro su mirada observando como el atardecer comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco, otra vez volvió a ver a su amigo-bien…supongo que lo mejor sería preguntarlo ahora. Así que, Bloo ¿quieres ser mío por siempre?-

Bloo sintió que su felicidad crecía cada vez más y más, por un segundo quiso llorar pero se contuvo, no quería mostrarse así frente a Mac, su mejor amigo, su creador y la persona que le estaba pidiendo estar juntos para siempre. Se quedo viendo al castaño a los ojos buscando un rastro de desconfianza o inseguridad en ellos pero al no encontrar nada de eso, respondió lentamente desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

-Sí ¿acaso estás bromeando? ¡Claro que quiero ser tuyo por siempre!

Estaban tan cerca que casi podían sentir la respiración del otro en sus rostros, ambos se acercaron más, cerraron sus ojos y unieron sus labios lentamente, disfrutando del momento que estaban viviendo, entregando su primer beso **_(Autora: O/o… ¡Oh por todos los cielos! /)_** Bloo se aferró al cuello de su creador al mismo tiempo que este colocaba sus manos en la cintura del niño peliazul, acercándolo más a él. Al separarse, se quedaron un rato más mirando el atardecer desparecer por completo hasta que cayó la noche, ambos estaban tomados de la mano y no se soltaban por nada en el mundo y en la mano que tenían libre llevaban la carta de confesión que se habían escrito el uno al otro. Ahora sabían que ellos estarían juntos para siempre y eso nada, ni nadie lo cambiaría, no importaban los problemas que tuvieran por delante, ellos estaban seguros de que podrían enfrentarlos.

Bloo recordó que más tarde tenía que darle las gracias a Frankie, porque…sin su ayuda no hubiera podido escribir la carta de confesión y mucho menos poder aclarar sus sentimientos.

* * *

¡Waaaah! Dios, como me odio a mi misma por escribir cosas tan jodidamente cursis m

¡MIS FEELINGS! MIS PUTOS FEELINGS. Este One-shot tocó mi corazón ;m;

A veces deseo que "Foster's home for Imaginary Friends" vuelva a Cartoon Network pero no como un puto reboot 2017 :'( porque se que si la sacan como reboot la van a echar a perder al igual que como lo hicieron con las chicas superpoderosas ;A; y eso que la serie original estaba buena y como dicen en el canal "La zona cero" la serie original era más... "progresista" por así decirlo, es más, está en Netflix y yo la estoy volviendo a ver por nostalgia u_u.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado el One-Shot, dejen reviews, lamento no poder subir más actualizaciones ni One-Shots pero estoy ocupada estudiando, el día 9/5 doy una exposición oral de Literatura clásica ;m; así que deseenme mucha suerte.

No les prometo nada pero...pronto subiré un One-Shot casi hardcore de esta serie ;A;

Un saludo virtual, un abrazo telepático y nos vemos en otro momento :D

N3k00-Ch4N


End file.
